Devils Creed
by Malikkai
Summary: Kyuubi and Hachimata team up to kill the Juubi. But even then they are no match and in a last ditch effort they fuse thier demonic bodies and power to kill the demon Titan. Intent on finishing it's job on destroying the Human race the Juubi forces the re
1. Chapter 1

**Equalizer here sorry about 'THRONE OF AGONY' but I'm hit a block with that and I don't seem to be moving any time soon. But please no worries in place of that **

**I have brought you a story I had planned on keeping under wraps for a while but it seems I have no choice but this to the table so please enjoy.**

**OH I almots forgot again. **

**Disclamer: I do not own Naruto or any other anime's or video games I use within this story besides if I did Sasuke and Kakashi would be female "**_**wink wink"**_

**Once again I say enjoy and don't be afraid to flame me. Although I have mosichist tendencies I'm actually looking forward to it...yeah.**

**Equalizer out. **

_**Devils Creed**_

**--**

**Chapter Prolouge: Battle for exsistence**

**--**

**It** was barren waste field. All life on the Country known as Whirlpool was completely reduced to _ashes_. The earth was Scorched and massive protusions of _glass_ decorated most of the land for miles while the skeletons animal and human alike were scatered about, strangly all thier heads were turned toward the black and poisoned sky.Three monstrous fourms stood slaming into each other in such a savage manner nothing but the word demonic could discribe it. A dark mocking laughter filled the air from a massive dragon with 17 tails "Do you realy think you can defeat me?, even with both of you against me you are still no match. the only reason your still alive now is because you've provided me with such great..._entertainment_" It spoke mockingly.

The other two beast slowly rose from thier hagrad postions on the ground "Sh-shit!, we've barely managed a wound on her Kyuubi just how the _hell_ do we manage to _kill_ her?" The eight-tailed snake questioned the nine-tailed fox. The fox rose to it's feet and glared hatefuly at the dragon and spoke "We should at least be even with her, but that bitch has the others sealed inside that _damn_ statue and is draining thier power. So while we are wearing down and getting weaker _she_ is getting stronger and stronger...theres only one way to end this other wise were all dead"Kyuubi said seriously.Hachimata looked at her companion as she thought '_what could possibly help us now? im at fourty percent right now and im sure she's not faring any better. the only thing that would give us such a signifacant power boost is..._' Hachimata stared at Kyuubi in surprise while wispering "Fusion". Kyuubi didn't look at her but still spoke "There's no other way, what would you have? sharing a body with me or being sealed inside of _that_ until your absorbed into her". She said with disgust at the dragon."Well when you put it that way I don't realy have choice now do I?" Hachimata said with a smirk. Kyuubi matched her smirk "Guess not". "Are you ready?" she said taking on a serious expression once again. "As ready as I'll ever be"

Hachimata said matching Kyuubi's expression.

"Oh whats this, your back for more? well don't worry this time I'll put you into my little trinkit right here and then I'll have a full set!" The dragon said mockingly while laughing however that laughter died when Kyuubi and Hachimata began to glow. "Wha-what is this! a-a fusion! I won't let you!" With a roar the Juubi no Ryuu charged at them however she was to late as a massive influx of chakra slammed into her launching her across the Country side. Picking herself off the ground Juubi looked to see the powerful form of a massive Fox with white scales and crimson eye's.Venom driped from it's fangs and 17 talis with thier tips engulfed in black fire sawyed dangerously behind the fox then the combined voices of Kyuubi and Hachimata "It's time to die scum!" the massive fox opened it mouth and a collasol orb of pure youkai formed. The winds began to pick up and peices of earth and glass began to float in air from the charging power **"Spirit Cannon!" **the ball of youkai shot fourth and slammed into the dragon chest wear a statue hung like a neckless around it's neck. The statue cracked and suddenly several balls of light shot out and into different directions. "Noooooooooooooooooooooo!" The dragon roared in anger as the ball borrowed thru it's chest "If I can't destroy this world then you'll do it for me!, Take it! Take it ALLLLLLL!" The dragon forced all it's youkai into the fused demons. Kyuubi and Hachimata's world went black...

Minato Namikaze the Fourth hokage and legendary 'Yellow Flash' rode atop the head of massive toad toward the ungodly Beast that currently was tearing asunder and decimating the vilage and shinobi, his mind was filled with worry but not of the present, but of the future as his arms tightend thier hold onto the small bundle wrapped in cloth he looked up at the hulking beast that looked like a cross between Hachimata no Hebi and Kyuubi no Kitsune his eye's hardend with determination as he neared the battle field.

_**Several hours later the now named demon Leviathan had vanished and the Yellow Flash of Konoha was found dead on the battle field with a small child in his hands.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One: Birth of a Devil and the gift of knowledge**

**--**

"Come on Ojii-san tell me!, where are we going" was the exubarent shout from a hyper active child with blonde hair and three whisker like marks on each side of his face. The Sandamie chuckled lightly at the boys excited atitude befor speaking "Well Naruto were headed toward Kumo so I can renew the treaty between our vilages...infact there's the vilage gates right there" the old man said pointing toward the gates where two Kumo-nin stood guard.

After getting in Sandamie led Naruto to a small park where a small girl with blonde hair and four cat-like wisker marks resided on her face.currently she had her head held down and was crying when naruto walked up to her said somthing the girl smiled and began to play with Naruto around the park. The old man smiled befor leaving to take care of business.

"Get out of here demon lover!". These were the shouts of vilagers as they chased Naruto to the outskirts of the vilage. "Why is it that every where I go assholes seem to follow?" Naruto said aloud to himself as he ran. After a minute of running Naruto looked behind him to see if anyone was still chasing him only for his feet catch on a rock. Naruto fell down into a roll and kept on rolling until he saw the that there was a ledge at the bottom of the hill he was rolling he tried his hardest to stop but it was too late he was going to roll off but just a few yards from the edge he fell thru the ground and landed right on his back. As Naruto drifted in and out of concousness he muttered one word."Temes".

Son of a bitch!. Thats the only word that could discribe what Naruto was currently feeling at the moment as he nursed his pounding head he looked at his surroundings only to be completely shocked. His pain long forgoten Naruto couldn't help but stare in awe at the room, the floor was made of some strange metal that shined in the light. Strange devices and weapons rested on the walls along with desks of metal panels that glowed with hundreds of dials, buttons and lights.

But what caught his atention the most was a large stone tablet on the wall with a message inscribed on it. Naruto eye's began to grow wide as read it befor he suddenly smirked.

_If you are reading this than that means most likely the lineage of devils is long since dead and the great power the land once held is lost to the Old kingdom.If you seek to become strong then I have left the means but be warned that to be a devil means to be a legend. The choices you make will affect all as you go out into the world and do great deeds. Deeds that will bring the gratitude of thousands... or strike fear into thier hearts.If you accept this power then sit in the stone chair and repeat the Devils Creed._

_**The Devils Creed**_

_**I am no longer a man. A man can be destroyed, a man can be ignored, a man can be silenced.**_

_**But as a symbol.**_

_**I am immortal, I am unbreakable, I am loved, I am feared or hated.**_

_**If I am wronged I seek revenge, If I am hated I will hate back, If I am lashed opun then I will lash back.**_

_**I am no longer a man. I am a symbol. I am a Devil.**_

"A devil huh?" Naruto said aloud to himself then wthout a word he turned to his right to see a stone chair with strange marks and lines going across it.But what caught his atention the most was the picture of a animalistic face that looked nothing short of demonic. Two wicked horns stretched from the top of it's head.

"Well here goes nothing" Naruto said as he sat down in the stone seat and began to recite the creed. "I am no longer a man, a man can be destroyed, a man can be ignored, a man can be silenced. But as a symbol...I am immortal, I am unbrekable, I am loved, I am feared or hated. If I am wronged I will seek revenge, if I am hated I will hate back and if I am lashed opun then I will lash back. I am no longer a man, I am a symbol, I am a devil." As Naruto reached the last word the entire room was enveloped in light forcing Naruto to close his eye's and when he opened them he was in massive library when he looked about his attention was grabbed by the stone tablet on the wall, its message had changed.

_I can give you the means to gain power but not give you power itself that can only be earned.This gift I bestow on you is the gift of knowledge. Grow strong brother for you are now the last of us._

Naruto smiled despite himself, he truly had family now. '_I'll become the most powerful warrior in existence. It's a promise of a life time.'_ with that thought in mind Naruto walked toward a massive shelf pulled out the scroll marked Basic weapon mechanics he layed the scroll opun the desk set in the middle of the room and studied the scroll as if his life depended on it, for in the years to come it surly will.

**Two weeks later **

BANG! BANG! BANG!. Smoke rose from the end of the barrel of black weapon in Naruto's right hand.Durring his studies Naruto discovered the schematcis to make what the scroll called** chakra pistol**. Having to make the weapon from scratch turned out to be quite the frustrating job but by utalising chakra strings ,about 30 compression seals and a master seal he was finaly able to create a artifical chakra system for the weapon,however, even then he went through countless hours of applieing different methods in order to get the damn thing just to fire!, the result was three two inch holes in daiameter in the training post. "Hmmmm the bullet was off a whole three inches and it drained way to much chakra, seems I need to recalibrate the chakra system and remodle the barrel" with that he tossed the weapon in a pile of identacal weapons that sat in a bin ready to be melted down and remade. Naruto walked toward another shelf and pulled down another scroll, this one marked Creation and advance sword Tech.

**Six weeks later **

"HA!" CLANG!. this was the sound as Naruto repeatedly swung his his massive sword up and down in an atempt to have a small amount of decentcy when swinging it in a fight although he doubted he would get in that situation that soon the vilagers had taught one valuble lesson. Always be prepared. The sword was 6ft 3inches a full three feet taller than him and then some, it weighed atleast 98 Ib. luckily for him, he was unaturly strong for somone his size but it had made the vilagers think twice before they attacked most of the time. The blade itself was dark red seeming like dried blood. The handle was a bone white while a black gem rested on the pommel, the gem was actualy the point for the a security seal Naruto had built into the handle to make sure any greedy hands would receive quite the surprise if they atempted to relive him of his possesions. After finishing Naruto head toward the library again every step filled with anticaption as he entered the room that had been his home for the last two and half months pulled a realy huge scroll this at least twice the size of the others. Naruto grinned widely as he read it's title Devil arts .

**Three weeks later **

Darkness. The room was completely pitch black but suddenly the shadows twisted and bent as if being drawn in by a vortex of some kind. The shadows pulled back off of the walls and floor like a living blanket of shadow all of it being drawn to one point being sucked in until all of it gone and the small form of one panting Uzumaki Naruto was revealed as he pressed the top button of a stop watch. "A full thirty minutes more than last time... but still it took to much chakra, I need to work on my control" Naruto said as he looked about the room he gave a nod, it was time he left this place.

After sealing everything within a large scroll Naruto looked at his reflection for the first time in nearly three months.

He had grown taller, he was 4'3 now with a superb build the intense training he had gone through was testiment to his endurance and stanima as well as his high pain tolerence from the countless times he injured himself trying to control his swords movements. His hair had grown as well it now rested just past his shoulders.

The blonde hair it once was now had white ends. His eye's had gained an Ocean hue bordering on blue and green depending on which angle he looked.

His wisker marks were darker more defined now along with his canine teeth that were now a full inch in length. His aperal had also changed, now he was wearing the uniform he found sealed inside a scroll. A Dark red leather over coat that went to his knees, it was open exposing his bare chest. His pants were black along with matching boots and fingerless gloves. On the back of his over coat rested his massive sword he now named Behemoth. Two chakra pistols hung at each side of his waist.

Naruto stared for a moment before turning around without a sound and walking toward the opening he fell through sometime ago befor taking a massive leap, catapulting himself off into air. As he landed he shot off again to find the old man.

Meanwhile Sarutobi was close to having a panic attack Naruto had been missing for nearly three months and Sarutobi had even went to the Riakage help for in looking for the missing blonde but after an entire week he had given up saying that he would allow Sarutobi to look for the boy on his own but he himself could not help any more.Today was the due date for Sarutobi to return to the vilages and if Naruto didn't turn up...the hokage let out a tired sigh "Where are you Naruto?" he got his answer sooner than he thought "Over here Ojii-san" the hokage turned so quickly Naruto was surprised he didn't get wiplash."Naruto?... is that you?" Naruto smiled widly exposing his sharp teeth "Hey old man sorry about worrying you but I found this wicked cool room and learned from the scrolls there" Narutos face gained a slightly older quality almost as if he was a much older man inside a childs body "I trained there Ojii-san, I've set goal for myself. A goal I will follow all the way through...to the very end" Sarutobi studied Naruto. The once young and innocent eye's now held a sharpness to them they were cold and calculating, his stance seemed casual but in reality Naruto was ready to cut down anyone or anything that challenged him and if what he could sense from him Naruto had gained considerable control of his power. With a tired sigh the old man spoke softly "lets go home Naruto-kun" he recieved a nod and they set off.The hokage of Konoha and a Devil in the making.


End file.
